


At A Loss

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Business, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas has to remember a list of things Joan told him to do on a previous day. And Thomas forgot it, and so our lovely couple have to go and find the memory before it disappears forever.





	At A Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the Amino and it was truly a nice prompt! They have such nice and sweet ideas over there!!

“Come on, Logan, we’re just visiting the lower mindscape and we’re doing it slowly, nothing can go wrong!” Patton tries to cheer him up as he held his boyfriends left hand in his right, and steered Logan with his left one on his shoulder. “The subconscious isn’t going to hurt you, and neither will anyone here! I should know! We’re in the right brain after all.”

Apparently Patton’s comforting was of little help because Logan looked around the shifting “walls” of the subconscious like it was going to snap at him and take his glasses from his face violently at any second.

Logan was still stiff as their forms became hazy when they entered where memories began and where a Side sorting through many floating bubbles of memories was. He looked like what Creativity had put Thomas in this morning without Logic’s input; a shirt of a plain bright yellow color Logan couldn’t describe with a leather brown blazer with slightly baggy jeans and no shoes, **because** Thomas had yet to go anywhere and was on the computer right now. They literally had no reason to be dressed like they were going anywhere, and the blazer wasn’t comfortable on Thomas’ back while hunched over the keyboard but he had been outmatched as Virgil and Patton both said it put Thomas more at ease to have clothes on then sloppy pajamas… But Logan had _not_ been asked about it! Or informed!

The Side in front of them with a white paper taped to his chest dubbed “Memory” was holding a bubble and was giggling as it flashed with the memory of Thomas putting on the clothes this morning and stopping to quickly check his phone with his pants half on while standing in his room, the bubble flashing between a rainbow color to mostly a dark pink. The Side laughed louder as he looked at the two big personality traits approaching him.

“You two… Hi!” He was laughing as he spoke and looked at the bubble before setting it free to join the disappearing cluster of memories. “It’s been a… while!”

As the other Side was waving his hand and wiping his eye of tears, calming down, Logan tried to stand as far back from Memory as he could with Patton lovingly holding his hand and shoulder. “We’re here to get Thomas’ work schedule that Joan had given him yesterday before he forgets, we know how you like to forget…”

Patton’s face shifted a bit at Logan’s comment but Memory beat him to it. The plain looking Side giving a fake gasp as he started to make strange hand gestures and a wave of colorful bubbles came flying this way. “Logic, I’m hurt! I don’t want to forget, but Brain and Short Term Memory are having a falling out and Long Term Memory is being the reluctant middleman…”

He started to sort through them by pointing and muttering to himself as Patton lite back up like a Christmas tree. “Oh, dear! I forgot about your _babies_ -!”

“--they aren’t my kids--?” Memory said between sorting through the wave of memories and looked a bit confused at Patton as he did so.

“--But they make up your whole existence and that’s what Logan, Roman, and my dark son do for me daily so I’m going to call them that!” Patton said and gave his partner a peak on the cheek. “And also, your basically their dad with how much you do for them! You just make everyday brighter with what you can bring to the table!”

Memory chuckled as he pulled out a darker pink memory and it showed a picture of Thomas falling and landing… in his own house over the cord of the computer that had wrapped around his foot. The computer had been intact from what Memory could serve but Virgil had been on overdrive after that with worrying over if they broke anything, if the wires were okay, if their work was gone, and more. And the memory was grey, green, and purple as Thomas got up hastily to check on the computer to symbolise shock, disgust, fear, and Anxiety at work.

“I can bring this to the table!” Memory chuckled as he put it back in the cloud, teasing Patton.

Patton could see it but his smile fell, and he let go of Logan’s hand to point at the memory with bashfulness. “That… uh, was… a learning experience… for everyone.”

“Nice save.” Memory nodded at Patton approvingly as he continued, “But not a good save in that moment, I can practically feel Anxiety and Fear doing all the work here!”

“Hey!” Logan cried as Patton deflated. “We just came here to get the list, and leave. This place is just… not the right side of the brain for us to be in right now. So if we could get that list… ?”

“‘Right side’!” Patton sprang back with a big grin and a happy bounce as he hugged Logan. “My honey made a sweet pun!”

Logan let out an aggravated sigh as Memory pulled a bubble from the middle of the pile and sorted through its contents. “I will never. Ever. Make a pun intentionally.”

“But I still love you though!” Patton cooed as he let his boyfriend go, huge grin plastered on his face as usual.

“I found your memory you were looking for, and…” Memory held the bubble in front of them and sucked through his teeth in a wince as he waited for their full attention. “I see it has degraded a bit and probably won’t play. Let’s see about that.”

Logan adjusted his square framed glasses as he looked at the softly swarming bubble to see a giant black spot in the middle of it cutting off the first person perspective of Thomas dialing up Joan for the schedule. It played after Memory tampered with it for a second but it was slow and the dialogue very much diluted, but Logan summoned his notepad and pencil to write it down just in case he heard something and needed to interpret it later.

Patton leaned into the rainbow colored ball and noticed the swimming serenity with light blues, white, and a pink shading to follow it up. Aw! Patton always liked seeing such pretty color in Thomas’ memories, and this was no exception even if he’s seen it millions of times while talking to Joan and just being happy! It’s too bad nobody was really allowed to pass through the manifestation of the hypothalamus’ subconscious level or lower without getting harassed by a memory Side or cortex based Sides about corrupting the memories or flow of their data. So Patton stuck to watching the serenity colored memory turn black and hazy in the middle with it trying to play itself naturally. He winced himself. Ugh! It sounded like Joan was talking through a bad headset, and that meant Thomas’ Brain had not been paying full attention.

_“... Thomas I can --lieve your d--ng some---ng great bu- I…” Joan’s tone was a bit exaggerated as Thomas let out a winded chuckle and nearly spit into his green tea as Joan continued. All the dipping in and out of words was making Patton get a headache. “But w-’re gonna n--d thre- min---s of walk--- foot--e…”_

The sound of Logan writing down more then Joan was saying was heard in Patton’s ear--further distorting the audio as Memory did not stop playing it--and Patton kinda gave up trying to understand much after Logan himself got tripped up as well after listing something after a “few takes of ramen and its shots” comment that made Patton feel smart as he pointed out it wasn’t ramen… ! It was Roman! And his boyfriend didn’t like that so Patton gave him a kiss and sat his head on his more percipient partner’s shoulder as he let Logan do the work here, draping his arms around Logan’s hips loosely as his partners hands were busy.

Soon, the memory greyed out and everything went near impossible to hear. It was like hearing Joan and Thomas through a wall as it slowly came to a stop, the spinning rainbow on the outside of his memory bubble still glowing brightly even as the memory stated to rewind. But it was obvious the memory hadn’t finished as Thomas and Joan had just came back from telling a joke between the listed items Joan needed.

“Boy, ah…” Memory’s face was etched with concentration but his head was shaking left and right as he grew steadily more confused. “I… I’m really sorry, uh, I don’t think the memory gets any better from here and… it's not even done. I’m going to have to look through Long Terms stuff again and he’s going to hate me but… I’ll see what I can do and send a list up myself.”

Logan stopped his note taking as soon as the memory started to become inaudible and looked down at his notes to only see three proper items on the list, five possibilities of what Joan had said at times, and two tasks Logan had heard briefly but had no idea how to obtain or understand. Some of these might not even be right!

“But we need these now…  Thomas is literally just writing a random script right now and it’s… it’s a mess.” Logan pleaded with the other Side as he shook his notepad and pencil. “It’s anarchy up there.”

“Honey, Virgil and Roman can be with each other for a while without us being present all the time.” Patton tried to soothe his boyfriend but it did little to help the situation. “And the script is horror based, so Virgil was happy to help…”

“And I can’t do anything without Recall and Retrieval, and Long Term as well. It’s a group effort around this part, just like your guys part.” Memory said and shoved the memory bubble back into the bubble cloud he was hanging onto. He set it free and pushed it along to help speed up the process of it going on its way around the brains subconscious. He turned back and put his hands together, regret on his face. “And I don’t know if Long Term was affected by Short Term and his problems recently… Sleep and Anxiety also aren’t helping us out by fighting at midnight… or Creativity forcing Brain to go into overtime again after that…”

Logan sighed, rolled his eyes and waved off Memory. “Yes, we understand. We’ll wait on your terms, just don’t take too long. You know subconscious…”

“Has a faster frame of time then the conscious part of the brain, I know Logic.” Memory said, rolling his own eyes as he started to sink into the floor. His expression morphed happily as he waved to Patton. “Morality, it was a pleasure!”

“Bye!” Patton took his hand from Logan’s hip and did a nearly full body wave as the other side left, his face split into a naive grin.

After the Side disappeared, and Logan had little time to react, Patton wrapped his arm back around Logan’s but rested it on the small of Logan’s back, and nuzzled his shoulder harder. This startled Logan as he waited for Patton to say anything, but the emotional Side just buried his face deeper into the confused Sides neck. Eventually, the hot breath on his neck made him shiver with goosebumps and Patton chuckled, kissing his partners neck.

Logan looked sideways at Patton as the other side started to rub circles on his back as well. “Patton, why… ?”

“Your always stressed, and your always busy. And your always taking care of Thomas…” Patton gave him deep kisses after each sentence across Logan’s exposed neck and chuckled deep in his throat when Logan wrapped an arm around Patton to return the physical contact. “And your always staying up late to plan ahead. And you make all those plans. And you stress over each idea…”

“What does that…?” Logan began as he turned to face Patton, the paternal-like Side drawing him in again in a hug once he was done. Logan thought for a second before he decided that was the wrong question. “What brought this on? We were just talking to Memory…”

“I don’t know… I guess I’m just…” Patton hummed while pressing against Logan’s chest. He smiled up at Logan for a second before letting out a small puff of air as laughter. “At a loss for what to do.”

It took Logan a second. Well, the one and a half seconds it took felt like five to Patton and when Logan’s sweet face dawned on the realisation of his dad joke his face wrinkled. Logan’s face turned sour but wry as he shook his head at Patton, making Patton slowly start nodding his head.

“Patton, _no_.” He sighs.

“Logan…” Patton says sweetly and pulls the man as close as he can before kissing his partners adam’s apple. “ **Yes**!”


End file.
